


Greenhouse Reunion

by herecomestroublr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion, based off of the episode he returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “Now stop hogging Matt, and let’s go meet the others! Hunk said he was cooking a big meal to celebrate!” She gestured to the door.“Okay, Okay! Just help me clean up this mess, first. I broke one of my pots for the tomatoes.” You pouted at the last bit, and reluctantly released Matt’s hand.“Tomatoes? You’re growing tomatoes? Where did you even get seeds?” Matt asked, leaning down to assist with picking up the broken pottery as Pidge went to retrieve a broom for the dirt.“A second trip to the space mall.” You waved him off. “I’ll tell you later!”





	Greenhouse Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this lil story about matt holt, because he is an adorable gentle nerd and i love him. In all honesty, I might write a second chapter for smut, just so pidge can say "I told you not to be too loud!", and because id 138% fuck matt holt
> 
> lets be honest, all of us would fuck matt holt

After the tour of the Castle of Lions, Pidge was leading Matt back towards the control room. Matt was smiling as his sister went on and on about her escapades throughout the galaxy as they headed back to the elevator. They passed by an open door that lead to the greenhouse, and heard a crash and a string of curses.

“What in the…” Matt mumbled, stopping as Pidge did too. He looked to his sister, who’s eyes widened in realization as she looked at the door, then turned to her brother. “What?” He chuckled. “Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pidge laughed nervously and started walking backwards towards the door, motioning for her brother to follow. “Okay, well, don’t freak out. It _kind_ of slipped my mind in all the excitement, so I didn’t think to tell you…”

Matt looked confused, and a bit worried. “Tell me what?”

“I… um…” Pidge’s voice cracked, and the noise from the room stopped.

“Pidge? Is that you? Could you please help me for a sec?” A voice called from the room.

Matt’s eyes widened considerably when he heard that voice. He’d know it anywhere. Pushing quickly past his sister, he almost ran into the room and stopped. There, standing in front of a row pots placed neatly on a table, was someone he’d never thought he’d see again. “ _[Name]?_ ”

You turned around abruptly, eyes wide and pieces of broken pottery falling from your hands. “ _Matt?_ ”

Pidge walked into the room then, looking nervously between the two young adults, who had yet to say anything else.

Matt didn’t take his eyes off you as you slowly walked forwards. When you were a foot away, you reached up a shaking hand and held his face, running your thumb over his scar. “Matt?” You whispered again.

He smiled happily, looking lovingly into your eyes and placing both of his hands over yours, hugging it to his face gently. “Hi, [Name].” He whispered.

“Is that really you? Did Katie really do it?” You choked out, refusing to let your tears fall, lest this be a dream.

Matt nodded, a few of his own tears falling. “Yeah. She did it. She found me.” He kept one of his hands on top of yours, but moved the other to hold your cheek gently as he stepped closer. “I’m here.” He said, and finally you reacted.

Throwing your arms around his neck, you jumped up into his arms, wrapping your legs around his hips and hugging him tightly. Matt stumbled backwards a bit, before he gained his balance and hugged you back just as tight, if not more to make sure you didn’t fall.

“We never gave up hope.” You whispered, and Matt felt tears wet the skin of his neck. “We knew you weren’t dead. There was no way. I can’t believe--” You leaned back to look at him in the eye, and held both of his cheeks in your hands, touching your forehead to his and smiling. “I love you so much, Matthew Holt.”

Matt let out a small sob. “I love you too, [Name].” He whispered, before leaning in and catching your lips with his in a gentle kiss.

You kissed back eagerly, absolutely thrilled to be in his arms again. Speaking of his arms, you pulled away and smiled mischievously at him. “You’ve gotten stronger, Matt! You couldn’t have held me up this long before!” You grinned. “It’s hot.”

He flushed and looked away. “Well, constant training will do that to a guy…”

As you laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, someone coughed. You turned to see Pidge awkwardly standing by the door, and Matt gently placed you down on the ground. “Sorry, Katie.” You smiled awkwardly, holding Matt’s hand and not leaving his side.

“You guys can have sex later. Right now we need to figure out sleeping arrangements--”

“He’s staying with me.” “I’m staying with [Name].” You both stated at the same time. You looked at each other and laughed, and Pidge pretended to be irritated.

“Now stop hogging Matt, and let’s go meet the others! Hunk said he was cooking a big meal to celebrate!” She gestured to the door.

“Okay, Okay! Just help me clean up this mess, first. I broke one of my pots for the tomatoes.” You pouted at the last bit, and reluctantly released Matt’s hand.

“Tomatoes? You’re growing tomatoes? Where did you even get seeds?” Matt asked, leaning down to assist with picking up the broken pottery as Pidge went to retrieve a broom for the dirt.

“A second trip to the space mall.” You waved him off. “I’ll tell you later!”

\--------

It was later that night, and everyone was settled into their rooms. Dinner had been fantastic as usual when cooked by Hunk, and it was great to watch as Matt inhaled the food presented to him.

After dinner, you and Pidge had gotten Matt some different clothes and taken him on a walk around Olkarion, showing him all there was too see about the refugees and their cultures. When you’d gotten back at the palace, you’d promised Pidge that she could spend the whole day with Matt tomorrow, but you needed some time now.

Pidge had agreed and with a comment off “Don’t be _too_ loud!” and a smirk, and had disappeared down the hall to her own room. That brings us here, to your own room. Matt had found some clothes that fit him to sleep in, and was waiting for you to exit the bathroom. In the meantime, he studied your room.

Unlike Pidge’s disastrous room, yours was neat. There were drawings all over the walls; different planets and creatures, plants and animals, and a few posters of what he assumed were alien bands. His favorites, though, had to be the ones on the wall right next to your pillows. There was a drawing of earth, and then a picture of you and him on the day he’d proposed. You were smiling widely, and showing off your ring to the camera while Matt looked at you with lovestruck eyes.

It was his favorite picture.

The bathroom door opened, but Matt couldn’t seem to stop staring at the picture of the both of you. It was tattered on the edges and a bit crumbled, but he loved it. You noticed him staring at the picture and smiled, quietly making your way over to the bed and sitting down.

“I have them, you know."

Matt looked at you, eyes questioning. “Have what?”

“When you were declared missing, your mother gave me your grandparent's wedding rings. She said you’d asked her if you could have them for our wedding, and hoped that they’d make me feel better.” You stood again and opened a small box on the desk below the window. The Olkarion sunset was beautiful, and gave you an angelic glow as Matt watched you move. You turned around, and on a chain was the two wedding bands he’d grown up seeing on his grandparents fingers. You handed the chain to him, and he gently examined the rings.

“Let’s do it.” He stated after some silence.

“Do what?” You asked. You had a feeling you knew what he was going to say, and smiled.

“Get married! I know we’ll have to have another wedding for our families once we’re back on earth, but we’ve waited this long already.” He looked you in the eye and grasped the rings tightly in his hand. “So let’s get married in space! It doesn’t have to be a big wedding, but I say we do it. Because I love you, and I don’t think I could spend another day without you by my side.”

You smiled widely, and nodded. Afraid that you’d cry if you said anything. After a kiss, you cuddled into Matt and dreamed of the day you’d be a family.

“[Name]?” Matt asked after a considerable comfortable silence.

“Hmm?”

“I know Pidge went by a different name in the Garrison, but how did she survive the tons of physicals that take place?”

“I was hired as a medic, and rigged it so I’d always check her out. We’d spend the time in the office translating her information over to the male chart.”

Matt gasped dramatically, and looked at you. “You naughty girl!”

You giggled as he began tickling your neck with kisses. “M-Matt!”

“I’ll have to punish you, for that! Helping my mischievous sister infiltrate a military establishment!” He shook his head and flipped you over, pinning you to the bed and smirking. “Shame on you!”

“What are you going to do about it, hmm?” You grinned evilly up at him.

“Everything and more.”


End file.
